The Greatest Battle
by lookimflammable
Summary: Harry's final year at Hogwarts. You'll laugh,you might cry, you'll review.... First Fic so take it easy. HG and a bit of RHr CHAPTER 10 UP IM SOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LONG IN UPDATING!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic so please take it easy as I learn what the heck I'm doing, Ill try and update as often as possible and I do plan on this being a novel-length fiction work. Anyway I'll shut up and write now! Oh yeah none of this belongs to me, at least nothing you recognize:-P.  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 1  
  
Harry stared out of his window looking for a flash of white that might be his owl Hedwig. She had been gone for almost two weeks now and he was beginning to worry that she may have been intercepted or hurt on her way to the Burrow. Suddenly he saw her, she looked very tired and was flying as though she hadn't stopped but for a few minutes. He opened his window and allowed her to fly in and recover slightly before he noticed the parcel attached to her leg. He quickly untied the pouch and noticed that it contained a handful of powder and a note from his best friend Ron. He quickly read the note which simply said to leave by floo to the Burrow as soon as he could and to bring what he could with him and that they could come back and get the rest of his things after he got there. He sat and looked at the pouch and at the note for a few minutes before it clicked with him. He was leaving! He was leaving the muggle world and the Dursley's house for good! He smiled remembering what had happened at the end of his sixth year where Ron, Hermione, and himself had captured Peter Pettigrew and cleared Sirius' name, since then Sirius had been living near the Weasley home and apparently was making appearances often. He was going to see his family, for that's exactly what the Weasleys and Sirius were to him, family. He quickly grabbed a cloak from his trunk which was at the foot of his bed and started packing up all his things that he would need immidiatly at the Burrow before he could come back and get his things. Then he tied the cloak up and put the handle of his broomstick through the hole where he tied them, making a neat little knapsack and grabbed the pouch of floo powder before running downstairs.  
As soon as he got downstairs he heard his uncle bellowing at him "Boy...BOY! Get in this kitchen RIGHT NOW!!!!" Harry quickly obliged and walked in with his knapsack over his shoulder.  
"You bellowed?" He asked, trying to hide a smile on his face.  
"Yes, now get in here and make me some breakfast and don't burn anything." His uncle had a look of distaste on his face.  
"I would really rather not, you see I'm leaving and I'm not coming back "Harry was fighting a losing battle at trying not to burst out laughing insanely at his pompous uncle's face when he said this. "Well, I'll be off then, see you... Well, never" With that he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where curiously there was a fire burning even though it was the middle of the summer. He thought nothing of it and grabbed the floo powder out of the pouch which was still in his hand and threw it into the flames, stepped in, and shouted "The Burrow" and was gone.  
  
A/N: I KNOW I KNOW it's short but that's why its the first chapter, its an introduction. And for anyone who's wondering Harry is on summer break before his 7th year. Toodles. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK so the last chapter mighta sucked a bit, sorry, I swear it'll get better, but I didn't have anyone to edit so I had to go with what I had and what I spell checked. Better times ahead and please enjoy and review!!!!  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 2:  
  
Harry landed with a dull thud in the fireplace of the Burrow. He quickly dusted himself off as he stepped out of the fireplace to the squeals of three women. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she embraced him in one of her bone crushing hugs,"How wonderful to see you again. I hope we didn't startle you with our note, I know it sounded like it was urgent but we just couldn't wait to see you!"  
"Thanks." Harry said as she released her vice grip around his body and let him breathe. His ability to breathe was short lived however as two more people ran up to squeeze the life out of him  
"Oh my God Harry," Hermione and Ginny both exclaimed as they hugged him, "it's so great to see you" and they released him although Ginny remained hugging him for a moment longer than Hermione did.  
"Thank you, it's really great to see you all...." He was cut off by the sight of Ginny. He really hadn't got a good look at her until just now and he suddenly noticed how nice she looked in her muggle outfit which consisted of a just shorter than knee length summer dress and a pair of thong sandals. She must have noticed him looking because she blushed suddenly and sat down on the couch leaving plenty of room for someone. He also noticed out of the corner of his eye Ron entering the room and quickly turned his gaze away from the girl sitting on the couch.  
"Harry, your here! Bloody hell (Mrs. Weasley glared daggers at him for swearing) I didn't realize Hedwig was that fast. She showed up a few days ago with your letter and wouldn't leave until she approved of what I sent to you, then she flew off and mum fire-called dad to tell him to have your house added to the floo for the next few days so that whenever Hedwig got there you could pack up and leave right away. She must not have stopped the entire trip back though because I only sent you the note late last night."  
"Well, dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted "Please sit down, lunch should be ready soon" Harry moved over to the couch and sat down next to Ginny while he noticed that Ron and Hermione looked very comfortable in the position they were in with Hermione sitting between Ron's legs leaning back against his chest. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes, "They've been at it all summer, I swear if I walk in on them snogging one more time I'm going to be sick"  
Harry simply looked at her, not wanting to think about what she had just said because of the images it may produce in his mind however he laughed at her comment which in turn made her smile. His heart gave a small flutter and he gave her a smile in return, he also noticed that when she smiled her whole face seemed to light up as though someone suddenly made nothing matter but that look, he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out that it was time for lunch and they all filed into the kitchen where Harry noticed for the first time that Fred and George weren't there, he supposed they must be working at the shop. The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had taken off like a rocket ever since the twins had left Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. He took a seat at the table and suprisingly, Ginny sat next to him. No one seemed to notice however as the 5 of them began to eat the small lunch of salad and sandwiches. Harry was home again and he found himself daydreaming of playing quidditch again but was suddenly brought back to reality by the feel of a leg rubbing up his own. He looked over to Ginny who pointedly looked away as she continued to play footsie with him. After lunch everyone cleared off. Ron and Hermione went off to take a "walk" as they had told Mrs. Weasley who looked at them knowingly and sent them off, Harry walked out of the kitchen through the back door and began to stroll around the back yard when a pair of soft hands covered his eyes playfully.  
"Hello Ginny" Harry said as he grabbed her wrists and uncovered his eyes  
"How'd you know it was me!" She said in false irritation  
"Well I would hope your mother wouldn't flirt with me and I'm pretty sure Hermione is a bit preoccupied with your brother to sneak up behind me, and none of the guys I know would have hands this soft. So it had to be you. Anyway did you want to walk with me?" He asked hesitantly not knowing for sure what her reaction would be.  
"O.K fine ill walk with you." As she said this she stealthily slid her hand into his and intertwine their fingers. Harry didn't object as they began to walk around the peaceful property of the Weasley family.  
Before long they realized that they were somehow deep into the woods behind Ginny's house and decided to head back to the Burrow seeing as it would be supper time soon. The whole time neither one's hand left the others. They arrived back at the house just in time for dinner as Mrs. Weasley fussed at the twins who had apparently charmed the table to make the food disappear when it was laid on it. They reversed the charm and apologized to their mother who had a look on her face that would make one of Professor McGonagall's worst glares look like a bright smile. The twins avoided making eye contact with her for the rest of the night.  
During dinner Ginny again sat next to Harry, only this time it did not go unnoticed, the twins had made sure of that the first time that Harry and Ginny had made eye contact, what was so strange was that the entire time Ginny didn't respond to their teasing but completely ignored it. After the meal, as everyone began to leave to their respected homes and rooms, Harry was pulled aside by the twins, "Harry," Fred began "We saw the way you and Ginny were looking at each other and we just want to give you a word of advice"  
"Yes, advice" George followed, "what we mean to say is don't give us any reason to have to kill you."  
"Mum really seems to like you and so does Ginny so we don't want any reason for them to release their wrath on us, besides we like you too." Fred continued without missing a beat of the conversation  
"We know that you two will probably be snogging like lovesick teenagers..."  
"But no shagging, or we might just have to hurt you OK, not to mention I doubt Ron would be too pleased, and he's quite a bit bigger than us."  
This was certainly true, Ron was a good 6 foot 3 and nearly 200 pounds of muscle.  
"I understand, and don't worry I wont be shagging her, especially not with that threat." Harry said as he looked them both in the eye in turn  
"Good, well see you then!" and with a pop the twins departed.  
Later that night as Harry laid in bed he heard the door creak open, assuming it was Ron he sat up but was suprised to see the sight of Ginny. "I think Ron will be busy all night and I don't much feel like listening to them go at it so I was wondering if I could sleep in here" she asked nervously  
"Sure" Harry said, not realizing what he had just said as she laid down in Ron's bed and covered up. Sometime after he had drifted off into sleep she climbed into the bed with Harry and curled up against him and fell into the welcoming warmth of him and slept.  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night to a wonderful scent of vanilla and opened his eyes to see Ginny. It was going to be a long rest of the summer Holiday.  
  
A/N: I hope that you like this chapter a little bit more than my first, because I know I sure had more fun writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: None of this has been edited yet, im just putting out what I write after I spell check it and right now im just writing ahead b/c fanfiction hasn't noticed that I've uploaded my story yet so have fun kiddies! O Yea nothing u recognize belongs to me so don't sue b/c you probably wont get much  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 3:  
  
Harry awoke and saw Ginny lying next to him, for a minute he thought about just wrapping his arms around her and going back to sleep but he thought better of it. As he lay there thinking about what to do he saw her wake up and look at him, when she saw he was awake she began to blush a color of red that rivaled her hair color. "I'm sorry Harry, there was a storm and I got scared so I climbed into your bed" she was amazed at how hard it was to lie to him but he seemed to believe it and she realized that it really was storming outside. "It's OK Gin, I understand. C'mon let's get up and go get a glass of milk, im thirsty." Ginny nodded and got up and walked down with him, relaxing as he put his arm around her waist in what she supposed was meant to be inconspicuous, she simply kept walking and told him to sit while she got two glasses of milk for them. When she returned she found him staring out into space and cleared her throat loudly, he snapped back to reality and muttered a thank you under his breath as she sat down next to him. After a few minutes the silence was broken by Harry, "Ginny, do you like me?"  
"Of course I do silly" she relied knowing that wasn't what he had meant.  
"No, I mean do you like me?" He asked hoping he didn't sound stupid.  
"Erm, well yes Harry I do. Do you like me?" she asked, thus effectively putting the pressure on Harry  
"No, I love you Ginny." He replied feeling a bit embarrassed but his embarrassment quickly faded into excitement as Ginny pulled him into a kiss. "Wow, that was not exactly what I expected."  
"Are you complaining Harry?" Ginny asked teasingly  
"No of course not it's just... Wow" Harry was dumbfounded  
"Come on we need to get back to bed before mum comes down here and" Ginny was cut off  
"And what young lady!" Mrs. Wesley said as she glared at her  
"And sees that we're awake, mum" Ginny glared right back determinedly. Mrs. Weasley seemed to accept this story and sent them off to bed for a few more hours of sleep before breakfast.  
When Harry and Ginny returned upstairs she looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face, but quickly hid it as they walked into Ron's room. Harry laid down on the camp bed by Ron's bed and covered up, pretending to be asleep. Before long however Ginny had climbed into his bed and just laid beside him. As she drifted off into sleep she relaxed even more when Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
Harry and Ginny's closeness was abruptly interrupted when Ron came banging on the door not an hour later screaming for them to open the door. Ginny quickly climbed into Ron's bed as Harry went and opened the door, during which he was nearly bowled over by Ron. "Where is she Harry, where's Ginny?" he said this with his hands beginning to grab fistfuls of Harry's pajamas.  
"Im right here Ron, now if you wouldn't mind letting go of my boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend! Harry's your, you two are, your his girlfriend?"  
"Yes, she is now could you let me go, im kind of attached to these PJs and I don't want holes in the chest of them." Harry interjected  
"Sorry mate. Hold on you two didn't, you two didn't shag last night did you?" Ron sounded worried.  
"Of course they didn't Ron" Hermione's voice chimed in, "they obviously slept in different beds, and Harry wouldn't right where anyone could walk in."  
"You two did!" Ginny and Harry both said "but no we didn't" they still spoke in unison and caught each others eyes and burst out laughing, Ron muttering something that sounded amazingly like "insane" under his breath. Hermione and Ginny left as Harry and Ron both got dressed in awkward silence They both went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley fussing over breakfast, Harry remembered that just over an hour ago he and Ginny had been kissing at this very table, and he sat down beside Ginny as Mrs. Weasley put plates of food in front of each of them. After breakfast Harry and Ginny offered to help with the dishes and soon were having fun playing in the soap suds and were kicked out of the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley so they decided to take a walk in the woods behind the house. In what seemed like no time at all they had arrived at a stream that ran full of crystal clear water. Both Ginny and Harry kicked off their shoes and stuck their feet in the water, Ginny squealed at the shock of the cold water on her feet but soon was sitting next to Harry and talking.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, "When did you realize you had feelings for me?"  
"Hmmm, well I guess after the end of last year when I couldn't stop thinking of you for more than 5 minutes."  
"Why didn't you ever write me?"  
"I did, plenty of times, I just never sent the letters because I thought you'd think I was stupid and I thought you didn't feel for me like that anymore, I guess I was stupid."  
"Nope, you were crushing on me" Ginny said playfully  
"Was not" Harry said indignantly  
"Was too"  
"Was not"  
"Was too"  
"Okay we sound like 2 year olds, you win I had a crush on you"  
"Ha, see I was right and you know why?"  
"Why were you right almighty Ginny" Harry said in a mocking tone  
"Because I'm ALWAYS right silly. Now shut up and kiss me before I get mad at you"  
"Yes ma'am" Harry replied and quickly did as he was told  
"See I was right, that's much better than me being mad at you isn't it"  
"If it isn't then remind me to make you mad more- HEY" Harry exclaimed as she pushed him off the rock they were sitting on and into the water "That's cold, see" He splashed her with some water from the cool stream and grabbed her leg to pull her in but she was quicker. In a flash she was off running towards the house laughing. Harry cursed to himself and got out of the stream, took out his wand and dashed off after her.  
If Ginny hadn't had a huge head start and wasn't lightning fast then he would have caught her but as it was she was inside and under the protection of her mother being in the kitchen when Harry walked in looking around for her.  
"Harry your soaked to the bone" Mrs. Weasley said  
"I know I was walking along the stream and I fell in" He said to her.  
"Well, go and change into some dry clothes and bring those down here so I can dry them dear." As Harry walked up the stairs he swore he could see a gleam in Ginny's eyes before she turned back to the book she was pretending to read.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed, the rating may change to R depending on if I can behave myself or not in the later chapters but I promise to be good for now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I hope your enjoying the story so far and please bear with me as I'm developing a small case of writers block. Enjoy BTW, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize. It all belongs to the wonderful, rich, and genius J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As Harry was in his room, digging through his trunk to find some dry robes to wear, he started thinking. He wasn't thinking of anything particular until his mind came to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He no longer was plagued by the nightmares that had been a result of what had happened, but he still partially blamed himself for Cedric Diggory's death. His self blame had shortly increased tenfold last year when he asked Cho Chang out and had stung by her words. FLASHBACK Cho,  
Please meet me outside in front of the school at eight, I want to talk to you.  
Harry When she had shown up it had given him a ray of hope but as they sat and talked about different things Cho asked him a question, "Harry, did you want Cedric to die?" Harry sat, somewhat shocked by the question even though he had been expecting her to ask it the whole time.  
"Cho, I won't lie to you, you deserve better than a lie. I was jealous of Cedric, somewhat angry at him because he had beaten me at quidditch as well as to you, but that's all it was, jealousy. I never wished him to die, especially not like he did. If I could have protected him I would have, Cedric was a good man. A good man who shouldn't have died." Harry was holding back the tears as he said this when finally Cho spoke up.  
"It should have been you Harry." With that she walked back into the castle leaving him there, her words stinging him like a hive of wasps. END FLASHBACK  
Harry remembered how her words had nearly killed him. After that happened he truly did blame himself for Diggory's death until an unlikely voice of consolation helped him. He had been sitting in the common room, staring into the flames of the fire when he felt a small weight sit beside him. It was Ginny. She helped him, she told him that it wasn't his fault Cedric had died, that it was no one but Voldemort's fault, and that him beating himself up by blaming himself and secluding himself from everyone would only mean that Voldemort was succeeding in his mission to defeat those who opposed him by disbanding them from each other. Harry also remembered that this was the first time he actually saw Ginny. He had looked at her before, talked to her, and even had a pretty good friendship with her, but he had never seen her before this. He had never seen such concern her eyes as she spoke to him, and he knew that she was right. After that he and ginny became quite good friends and began to hang out a lot. This was mostly because neither of them could stand Ron and Hermione's constant bickering at each other so whenever they would start Harry and Ginny would just walk away and find something else to do.  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts quite suddenly when he heard the door of Ron's room creak open. He looked up to see Ginny there looking at him shocked and blushing furiously. That was when he realized he hadn't gotten dressed yet and was sitting on the camp bed Ron's mother had put up for him naked with a pair of boxers beside him. "Ginny, get out!" he exclaimed to her "Don't people know how to knock anymore!" He said all of this in mock frustration and anger as he put on his boxers while Ginny held her eyes shut very poorly. When he had his boxers and a pair of pants on he told her it was OK to look and she stopped pretending to be closing her eyes.  
"I can see I've made a good choice in a boyfriend" She said teasingly as Harry put on his shirt and walked downstairs with her for supper.  
When they walked into the kitchen to the disapproving looks of Ron and sat down as a jovial Mr. Weasley apperated in with a small pop. "Hello all! Molly, I'm home."  
"Hello dear, you seem to be in a good mood."  
"Well, I should hope so seeing as I've got good news"  
"Out with it already!" they all said simultaneously  
"It was the biggest shock I've ever received. I have been asked to do a job."  
"Where at dear" Mrs. Weasley sounded a mix between happiness and worry  
"Here in England, dear. Anyway I've been asked to do a pretty important job for the Ministry"  
"Which one?" Mrs. Weasleys voice was all joy now  
"Well, I have been asked if I would take the position of Minister of Magic to be precise since Fudge has been kicked out for what he did and didn't do" Everyone sat shocked for a minute then they house erupted in a storm of congratulations and celebrations. "Now you can't tell anyone outside of the family yet but the Ministry should be announcing it within a week, since they have finalize the work involved in making me official." Harry smiled at the site around him, something this good couldn't come to a better family, and as he smiled Ginny took his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, making it all the better.  
That night was easily one of the happiest Harry had ever been a part of. Within minutes Mrs. Weasley had all of her children there and had fixed up a veritable feast for the Weasley's Harry and Hermione. The night was made even better when Harry and Ginny officially announced their relationship much to the delight of everyone at the table, even Ron told him congratulations and that he was happy that if he had to let go of his sister it was to put her into Harry's arms.  
By the time dinner was over it was nearing night time. Harry and Ginny slipped away from the crowd and decided to go for a walk. They walked for a bit and then decided to sit on the hill and watch the sunset into the ground. A deep sigh escaped from his lungs as he sat, watched, and listened. The songbirds singing out their last notes of the day, the sound of the crickets and other wildlife in the background, along with the last crimson rays of the sun reflected off of the hair of woman beside him, creating an orchestra of life and love he had never seen or felt before.  
  
A/N: Hope your havin fun kids, REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wanna give big ups to the two yes count'em 2 people who have reviewed me they are Turtle and Shreve, so big time thanks to them and please please PLEASE review if your reading this because it really does help give writers inspiration to keep going. ALso if you want to help with this story and maybe get an honorable mention as an OC then IM me at lookimflammable or on my hotmail address slytherinbadboy07@hotmail.com and we can do one of the best things to give a writer good dialouge... Talk! Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isnt mine or your a of my friends who knows me very well.:-P  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Ginny sat on the hill for what seemed like only minutes to them, but time being as it is seems to go faster when you don't want it to. This was proven when Ron and Hermione walked up and cleared their throats loudly startling both of them. "You do realize that you've been out here for almost three hours and Mum is about to have kittens because she can't find you?" Ron asked this in a voice that would have been comical if they didn't know he was right. "I suggest you go back to the house and beg for forgiveness before she murders both of you for making her so worried."  
  
"You're out here" Ginny finally spoke up and from the indignant tone of her voice she obviously thought Ron was being hypocritical. "You two are out here until all hours of the night all the time."  
  
"But we don't get caught, do we?" Ron's tone was light, obviously not caring that his sister knew about his late night rendezvous with Hermione. "Now go inside please before Mum comes out here herself and yells at everyone." Harry could see that Ginny was obviously considering the consequences of each choice. On one hand if they stayed, they would have some more time Simi-alone (Harry was pretty sure he knew why Hermione and Ron were out here) but they would also have not only the wrath of her mother but that of Ron and Hermione because they had caused them to have to find another spot to go to, but if they went in they would only have to explain that they lost track of time and they could always find somewhere in the house to go now that Percy's room was empty except for a few boxes and the twins wouldn't be home for hours. At the same time Harry and Ginny reached the conclusion that they should go and walked away towards the house hand in hand.  
  
When they arrived back at the Burrow they found that Ron had not been exaggerating about Mrs. Weasley's mood. When they first walked in the kitchen door she leaped at them and embraced them in a tight hug saying many things along the line of "Thank goodness your OK" and "Oh, I was worried sick." When she released them however her mood changed from thankfulness that they were home to stern anger. "Explain," she said this in a calm voice that was more frightening then any scream or shout she could have released on them.  
  
"Mum-" Ginny started but was cut off by Harry  
  
"It was my fault Mrs. Weasley. We went for a walk and sat down for a bit and I lost track of time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Harry didn't want a row to occur between Ginny and her mother so he tried to make it sound like it was his fault, which was partially true considering he was the only one who had a watch on besides Hermione. Ginny looked at him shocked for a moment before turning back to her mother to see her reaction. At first Mrs. Weasley looked shocked but she quickly regained her composure and temper. "It certainly won't happen again. Harry you should know better than to stay out when there are Death Eaters out looking for you. Oh well, no harm done. Ron and Hermione are already in bed and if you two are smart you'll get your selves there too.  
  
"Wha-" Harry, who was about to say that Ron and Hermione were outside was silenced by Ginny stepping on his foot as Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at Harry quizzically but shrugged it off and continued to walk up the stairs. When they didn't hear any more footsteps Ginny looked at him and said, "You almost blew it!"  
  
"Blew what?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Our blackmail on Ron and Hermione, duh." Suddenly it clicked with Harry. His two best friends had been sneaking out ever since he had arrived and maybe before then. As Harry was thinking about this, trying to keep his mind from forming images he didn't want there, his eyes fell upon a calendar on the wall. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was 11:59 on July 30. As he looked at the calendar he saw something he hadn't seen before. An X was forming across the 30 on the calendar and as it his watch beeped out that it was officially his seventeenth birthday. The first thing he saw as an official adult in the wizarding world was Ginny swooping down on him to kiss him.  
  
A/N: I know I have a knack for ending things on a romantic note but they seem to be good stopping points. And for those of you who are afraid this is just gonna be a fluff story don't worry there will be action I'm just trying to fluff things up a bit for right now until I decide what I really want to happen in the later chapters. Right now I have a general idea but its nothing too good yet. It will be introduced and worked on soon though I promise. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone, hope your havin fun. I took Shreve's advice and added spaces inbetween paragraphs so it should be easier to read now. Also thanks to Shreve for letting me use some of his ideas. I dont own it if you recognize it.  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 6  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry. That's one."  
  
"One what?" Harry was thoroughly confused.  
  
"One birthday kiss. You have sixteen more but not right now, I want to suprise you." Ginny had the most mischievous gleam in her eyes he had ever seen. "Now go to bed before someone catches us down here. I'll give you your real gift later." With that she ran upstairs and shut the door to her room, shattering Harry's thoughts of getting more of his birthday kisses that night. As he started to walk up the stairs he heard voices outside and stopped half way up the flight.  
  
"Mione, we have to tell him. Besides Dumbledore will tell him anyway and I'd rather not have him peeved at us because we know about it and didn't tell him." Ron sounded irritated as though he knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Ron, we swore Professor Dumbledore we wouldn't talk about it until he had a chance to talk to Harry about it and see what he wanted. I want to tell him about it too but I can't break my word to Dumbledore." Harry stopped listening here. What were they hiding? What couldn't they talk to him about? Harry put the thought aside and decided he would work it out later. He quickly climbed the rest of the stairs just as he heard Ron and Hermione enter the kitchen without a sound and quickly pad up the stairs right after him.  
  
Harry was restless the whole night. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard however much he wanted to. Finally giving in to his restlessness he decided to try and clear his mind and maybe have a bit of fun while he was at it. Sitting down on the floor Harry started to try to meditate. He wouldn't normally do this but he had been wanting to try it out ever since he had heard a segment on meditation on the muggle news earlier this summer. Soon he had his mind cleared and decided he would see if he could actually reproduce different sensations by thinking of things. He decided to try and reproduce the feeling of flying first and was amazed at the success he had at it. It almost seemed as though he weren't even on the floor anymore, and as it turned out he really wasn't. "Harry!" Ron's voice seemed distant but it brought him back to reality as well as back to the ground with a painful thud. "Harry, how did you do that? How did you float up in the air like that?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't even realize that I was floating until I landed." Harry grimaced but his voice was just as suprised as Ron's.  
  
"Maybe it's because of..." Ron's voice trailed off and Harry knew he was hiding something.  
  
"Because of what?" Harry made sure to make his voice sound light and not pressing  
  
"Because of your meditation" Hermione's voice chimed in and Ron looked very happy to see her.  
  
"Yea, your meditation that must be it" Ron's voice was unconvincing but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to pry anything out of him with Hermione standing there. "Well, it's almost eight in the morning." Harry was shocked to hear this. When he had first sat down to meditate it was only 4:30 in the morning. He must have zoned out because when he snapped back to attention it was because Ginny had walked into the room and thrown a knut at him which hit him on his foot with a sharp but not too painful sting followed in quick succession by a kiss. "That's two, now Come on you have visitors downstairs."  
  
"What? I have visitors?"  
  
"That's what I said. Now come on before they think your being rude." And with that she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Harry quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and walked down with Ginny.  
  
Harry was definitely suprised by the people he saw in the kitchen when he arrived. Sitting at the table were his godfather Sirius Black (whom he had expected to be there, being his godson and all), Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and a few people he recognized as people who were members of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as he walked in he heard an enormous rendition of Happy Birthday to You which was way too loud to have been produced by the small crowd of people had they all been singing at the top of their voices. After the song died down and everyone had unplugged their ears a message was heard. It was the voice of Fred and George telling him happy birthday and explaining their latest product which was the song in a box. It would basically sing whatever song you told it to in a voice loud enough to be heard for a fair distance but was only heard by the people in the room at the time. Before the twins message had any more time to explain how the product worked however, Mrs. Weasley had found the box and shut it tight.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Harry." Harry recognized the voice of Tonks and saw that today she was in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt with bright orange hair put up in long spikes. Before he had a chance to comment however he was barraged by people wishing him a happy seventeenth birthday. He was ushered into a seat by Mrs. Weasley and a plate of food was put in front of him.  
  
"You must be starved Harry, eat." This was true. Harry hadn't eaten since an early dinner the night before and was quite peckish. As Harry began eating and conversing with the people in the room he noticed that Dumbledore was looking like he wanted to say something. Finally after Tonks finished her rant against how incompetent Fudge had been when he was in office, the Professor cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you for your much agreed on opinion Nymphadora (At the sound of her real first name Tonks gave Professor Dumbledore the evil eye), but I am afraid that I will need to interrupt anyone else who wishes to converse for you see I have a rather important belief that I would like to share with Harry." All eyes were on Dumbledore as he began to speak. "Harry, based on what I have seen throughout your years at Hogwarts and from what Mr. Weasley has said concerning what happened this morning, I have concluded that you are no ordinary wizard." Harry tried to cut in but Dumbledore just continued to talk. "I am aware that you know you aren't a 'normal' wizard, but please hear me out. I believe that you Harry are a sorcerer."  
  
"WHAT, a sorcerer" Tonks looked even more shocked than everyone else in the room.  
  
"Didn't the professor tell you dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her confused.  
  
"No, he didn't, and personally I would like to know why!"  
  
"The reason I did not inform you of my beliefs Ms. Tonks is that if I recall correctly you weren't very good at keeping a secret and this is something that I had to be assured that Harry would not find out about from anyone but me, seeing as I will be training him on how to control his powers as well as helping him to figure out what powers he has which he doesn't know about."  
  
"Meaning he knows about some of his powers?" Sirius spoke up for the first time since he had told Harry happy birthday.  
  
"Yes, he is aware of at least one of his powers even if he doesn't know that it is a power yet. He can levitate and possibly fly without the aid of a spell or potion. We do not know the full extent of his powers yet, but they will be explored further at Harry's home from now on and at school when the term begins. I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Weasley that I will need Harry to return to Godric's Hollow as soon as possible." Ginny looked as though she could cry when she heard this announcement but her mood was lightened by Dumbledore's next announcement, "Any of you who wish to accompany Harry to his new home for the rest of the summer will of course be welcome with Harry's permission. Space will not be a problem considering that Godric's Hollow is quite large"  
  
"How large professor?  
  
"The main manor is about twice as large as Hogwarts." Everyone looked in amazement between Harry and Dumbledore. "Now I believe that you have a fair amount of presents waiting for you Harry," and he nodded towards the pile of presents from all the Weasley's and other people.  
  
Harry's gifts were nothing short of extraordinary. Ron had gotten him a black leather album with places to put his wizard cards. Hermione had gotten him a book, but it wasn't any normal book. This book was filled with all types of healing and white magic spells including some very rare and nearly forgotten spells that could do amazing things such as deflecting the unforgivable curses or at least lessening their effects. Sirius' present had been slightly more practical for a normal 17 year old boy. It was a book full of contraceptive charms and potions as well as spells and potions to keep from contracting sexually transmitted diseases. There was also a section that Harry thought might be a bit helpful this year on spells to cure hangovers and such. Harry who had never really had hangover was now of age to drink in the wizarding world and thought that this section at least would be helpful. Dumbledore's gift was by far the most interesting gift Harry had received, even more so than the foe glass that Mad-eye Moody had gotten him. When Harry unwrapped the gift he saw a padded box and a note. The note read: Harry I hope you enjoy your life as your father would have wanted. He left one specific request in his last testament, this was it. Harry opened the box to find an egg.  
  
"Oh my... Harry that's a phoenix egg!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Your father wanted you to have one when you turned of age. I remember the day he told me Remus and Peter about it. He said that it was the one thing that he had always cherished of his so he left it in the care of Remus who encased him in this egg after James died. His name is Shreve. It means 'He who serves the crown' in old English" Harry sat in amazement as he listened to his godfather relate the story. This was certainly a good gift for Harry for many reasons, one of which being that Hedwig was becoming older and could not carry loads the size she was once able to due to an injury received by her last year when a letter to Remus was intercepted and she had broken her wing in multiple places. It had never fully healed. Harry also noticed that there was another box by the table. Dumbledore pushed the box towards him.  
  
"You may need this to care for Shreve." Harry pulled the box up and began to unwrap it. It was a perch, much like the one Harry had seen in Dumbledore's office. "This is a phoenix perch, you see not just any perch can be used for a phoenix, a special perch must be made. The perches are nearly as rare as the birds themselves. With that said I believe that there are a few people who have some packing to do before we take leave for Harry's new accommodations." With that Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all ran upstairs to pack for their trip to Godric's Hollow.  
  
A/N: Big thanks to Shreve, turtle, Lexilou, and Syvixxie for the reviews, you guys kick ass. Im not sure ill be able to keep it PG-13 much longer, it just doesnt follow my personality. Oh well happy reading, next chapter in a few days. Its taking me longer to write because I have football every day and school starts in a week so Im doing all my summer homework. Bye bye kids. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry its taking so long to update but ive been really busy with football and all that. Thanks to all the reviewers and people who are putting me on their favorites list. I don't own it if you recognize it.  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 7:  
  
Within ten minutes Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all downstairs with their trunks packed full with everything they would need. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a while longer however and it was another 15 minutes before they came down with their luggage ready to go. Dumbledore spoke up, "Now that everyone is prepared for our journey, we shall be going."  
  
"Professor how are we getting to Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We will be portkeying to outside of the house and then Harry will open the doors for us. That is unless any others here are related To Mr. Gryffindor." There was a twinkle in his eye as he watched Harry's reaction to this statement.  
  
"I'm related to Godric Gryffindor? As in one of the four founders of Hogwarts Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, you are, didn't you ever wonder why you pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat?"  
  
"You said it was because I was a true Gryffindor."  
  
"You are. Your something like his great great great great and so on grandson."  
  
"Wow, Harry that's bloody amazing!" Ron sounded like he was quite sincere saying this.  
  
"Now Harry I believe that we should be going," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands.  
  
"Where are we going!" Fred and George had just apparated into the living room where they were talking and sounded excited at the prospect of a trip. "And why weren't we invited?" George's voice sounded of fake hurt.  
  
"Come on you two, you can come too." Harry said as the twin's faces lit up  
  
"Thank you Master Harry." "Yes, we are ever so grateful for your permission to tag along" "You see..." "We never were aloud to go on many vacations." "Mum didn't want to buy the extra insurance" "So we're very grateful to you." "If you ever need anything from our shop, ask and it's yours" Fred and George once again showed their uncanny ability to finish each others sentence without missing a beat.  
  
"Well, I shall need something to make a portkey for Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger."  
  
"What about Harry?" Mrs. Weasley piped in.  
  
"He can go to his home with Shreve." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Can I go with him Professor?" Ginny asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded and Ginny smiled. Harry called for Shreve and within a few seconds he appeared and extended his leg to Harry. Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny and took Shreve's leg in his other hand and with a flash they were both gone.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron sounded really amazed. Next Dumbledore took a piece of spare parchment and turned it into a portkey. He told Ron and Hermione to grab on to the parchment and as soon as they did they were gone. Within a few seconds after they were gone, everyone else in the room had apparated to Godric's Hollow.  
  
Soon after Harry and Ginny had taken off with Shreve they arrived at the hollow. "Holy-Oh my God Ginny. This place is huge. Dumbledore was right."  
  
"Dumbledore was right about what, Harry?" Hermione, Ginny and Ron asked. Her and Ron had just appeared on the ground right behind them, looking very confused  
  
"That this place is way bigger than Hogwarts is." Harry said looking at the expression on her face.  
  
"There's nothing here Harry, we're in the middle of a meadow." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at her confused and said, "What are you three talking about, we're right in front of the front gate. How can you not see it? It's huge. I've never seen anything this big." Everyone was startled at the numerous pops of nearly everyone from the burrow as they arrived.  
  
"I believe that the reason none of us can see your manor, Harry is because only you can reveal it to us." Professor Dumbledore said answering Harry's question before he could ask it. "All you need to do it touch the front gate and say 'Conspicit Manor' to reveal your lovely home." Harry immediately did so. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the manor began to reveal itself as though it were a painting being created right in front of them. First the front gates appeared. Followed by the manor's outer walls, and finally the extravagant building itself. The reaction was a mix of everything from "oh my" to "bloody wicked" but the point was well taken that everyone was amazed by the sight of the magnificent building. "That was only one of the security features. Harry you might want to disable the security systems. Just go over to the building over there and you can switch them on or off." As Harry walked towards the two massive gates they opened and allowed him passage.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" As though they were snapped out of a trance Ginny, Ron, and Hermione started to walk in. However when the reached the threshold of the gates they were thrown back. All three of them landed back where the rest of the group stood.  
  
Before long Harry returned and said it was OK and that they could enter safely now. Ginny was the first to enter since she started towards the building as soon as she had seen Harry. When she reached him she looked at him and said teasingly "You know, it's not always a good idea to throw your girlfriend 15 feet away from your house. It may be a hazard to your health."  
  
A/N: I know its short but i'm getting writers block. next update as soon as i can, have fun and thanks to all the reviewers. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Shreve who was my only review of my last chapter and is one of my faithful reviewers. I think there might've been one more but I can't remember who it is so when I look it up ill put it in here. Disclaimer: Don't sue me its not mine if you recognize it from a book.  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 8  
  
"Harry, this place is beautiful," Hermione said exasperatedly. She was right too. The grounds were fairly large and perfectly tended. The manor which was easily as large and probably larger than Hogwarts was not really so much a manor as a castle. It was made of stone, much like Hogwarts, but it looked more like the castles people think of when they think about the times of Merlin or medieval royalty.  
  
"Well should we go in or do you want to stay out here all day and get wet." No one had realized that there was a storm about to hit. With that Harry and Ginny led the group into the main hall of the castle. The inside of the house was much more beautiful that the outside let on. As soon as they walked inside everyone looked around in awe. There were wonderful paintings lining the walls and there seemed to be an aura of power within the hall. As soon as they were all inside the doors slowly shut and a house elf appeared.  
  
"Welcome to your home master." The elf bowed its head so low its nose almost touched the floor.  
  
"Master?" Harry looked at the elf confused.  
  
"Yes, we have waited fourteen years for the return of you sir. I hope that you find the condition of your domain acceptable" Harry stared at the elf dumbly for a second before responding.  
  
"Wha- yes I do. It's wonderful. What is your name."  
  
"I am Euan. I am the supervisor of the elves here in your domain and also your personal elf. I live to serve the master of the manor, that is you."  
  
"But you're wearing clothes, so you're free."  
  
"All the elves here are freed. Their former masters released them all. They serve you by choice, not by obligation. Your father was my master. He set me free out of kindness but I wished to remain his servant so he allowed me to stay and serve as the 'head elf'. I now serve you as I did your father."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure that your help will be needed." Dumbledore said. Harry just looked at Euan with an expression somewhere between confusion and amazement.  
  
"Are you and your guests hungry my lord?"  
  
"Are we?" Tonks spoke up for the first time since they had entered, "We haven't eaten in (she looked at her watch) 45 minutes! I'm starving!"  
  
"Please follow me if you wish to dine. If you do not then please allow the other elves to take your bags and show you your quarters." Tonks, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones to follow Euan. Harry and Ginny only went so that they could keep Tonks company. Euan led them down a hall with many portraits of dishes and wonderful spreads of food. "This is the hall leading to the dining hall. Please enter through the doors at the end of the hallway. Master if you wish I will lead you to your private dining area."  
  
"No thanks, Euan I think ill eat with my two lovely friends here." Harry replied politely. Then he took Ginny's hand and led her into the dining hall.  
  
If what they had seen in the paintings outside was considered a large spread then what was set out for the three people who entered was nothing short of gigantic. There was everything from simple dishes like pizza and spaghetti to exotic dishes like bouillabaisse (A/N: strangely this word was in my spell check. It's the right word too). They all sat at the table, which was big enough to sit three. "Ooh, buffet style!" Tonks said and she grabbed a plate and started piling food on it. Harry didn't eat much but did eat some so he wouldn't seem rude. Ginny just ate a simple salad with some breadsticks. After they had finished their meal they decided that it would probably be best to go find everyone else. As they got up to leave they heard a crash in the distance. They only had a second to look at each other before they took off running towards the noise. It took them several minutes to find where the crash had come from. It turned out that Ron had found what appeared to be an armory. The only problem was that when he tried to go in quite a few of the objects in the room decided to attack him. The crash they had heard was a fair amount of weaponry falling to the ground when Ron had slammed the door of the room shut so the arsenal wouldn't turn him into a redheaded kabob.  
  
"Harry, you really need to put up signs about things like that." Fred and George, who had just arrived on the scene, decided to comment. "I mean we like a good prank as much as anyone, but we don't have anything that'll kill you, yet. Not to mention the whole bloody, pierced by 50 swords look is sooo last year."  
  
"Thanks guys. I'll keep that in mind." Harry said this with a grin on his face from the twin's antics. "Euan, could you put signs up saying which rooms are particularly dangerous to my guests. I kind of like them alive:"  
  
"Right away master." With that Euan was off to tell the other elves Harry's request.  
  
"If anyone is interested, I have the school letters." This voice was Sirius'. "Here you go, one for each of you" he said, passing a letter to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. This was a painful reminder of just how close school was to starting again.  
  
"Ron, yours looks a bit heavy.Five Galleons says he got Head Boy, eh George?" Fred looked like he would split his own ribs if Ron had made head boy. "Are you kidding Fred? There's no way Ron made Head Boy. Not after all the stuff he's gotten into! You're on!" George looked as though he was already counting the money when Fred shouted triumphantly. "HA, see I told you he got Head Boy. I knew it. That's exactly what Bill and Percy's letters looked like." Suddenly they heard an ecstatic scream from the room down the hall. A second later they saw Hermione running out.  
  
"RON, HARRY, GINNY! I MADE HEAD GIRL!!!!!" She was squealing at the top of her lungs and hugging Ron so tightly that he looked like he might pop. "I wonder who made Head Boy?" She said thoughtfully. Harry caught Ginny's eye and grinned.  
  
"I hope it isn't Malfoy. That'd be horrible!" Harry said this with sincerity in his voice. If Malfoy had been Head Boy, Harry might have just had the worst year of his life.  
  
"No, I think it's probably a Gryffindor. There's no way it would be a Slytherin!" Ginny decided to comment this time.  
  
"Wonder if its someone we know?" Hermione said.  
  
"You could say that." Ron finally spoke up  
  
"Really who is it?" Hermione asked  
  
"Me" Ron mumbled  
  
"Who? I didn't hear you Ron."  
  
"Me, I'm Head Boy." Ron looked at her. Suddenly, as if a trance had been lifted from her she squealed and resumed trying to make him explode by hugging him.  
  
"Ron, that's wonderful. We have to tell your mom!" She said excitedly  
  
"What's wonderful? And what's all the noise about?" Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the corridor.  
  
"Ron's been made Head Boy!" Hermione exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley's face lit up and she grabbed Ron in one of her famous rib crushing hugs.  
  
"Oh my! I can't believe it! Fourth in the Family! This is so wonderful!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, is Ron supposed to be that color?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, purple doesn't really suit him mum." Fred and George said, causing Mrs. Weasley to glare at them and release Ron. He looked very grateful and was gasping for breath.  
  
"Well, bed time, all of you. Now. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. We have to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Now go!" Her tone insisted she would not stand for argument.  
  
Suddenly Euan appeared, "If you would follow me I will lead you and your friends to your rooms." They all stood around for a second and then followed the elf as he walked through the house stopping at each person's respective room and allowing them to enter. Before long the only ones left were Harry and Ginny. "Your room is through here master." Euan pointed to the final door in the corridor.  
  
"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her room is also through this door" Euan answered. Harry and Ginny just looked at him.  
  
A/N: Sorry but I'm really tired and I thought Id leave you with a bit of a cliffie :-P O well. Review. Thanks to all the reviewers and big props to Shreve and all my other faithful reviewers. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers (keep it up guys you really inspire me!) I don't own it if you recognize it.  
  
The Greatest Battle Chapter 9  
  
"I'm sorry did you just say that me and Ginny are in the same room?" Harry was in a mix of emotions, ranging from fear to excitement and definitely confusion.  
  
"Yes master. Young Mistress Weasley will be in the room right next to yours. Unless that is a problem." Euan responded. (Btw, the name is pronounced Ian, its just a weird spelling of it, see if you can find it. Its in book 5)  
  
"No it isn't thank you Euan." Ginny responded and she caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Good night then." And with that he was gone in a snap.  
  
When Harry entered the room he relaxed for a second before realization set in. He was going to be in a room, alone, with Ginny. Well not exactly in the same room but a doorway was the only thing that separated them. Ginny walked in and looked around for a moment then smiled at him and walked towards his room. He didn't notice it at the time but she had left him a note on his bedside table. As Harry began to explore his room he found that it was really quite cool. The closet was enchanted to have whatever you wanted in it, and there was also a very large Master bathroom in one of the adjacent doors. Finally Harry decided to go to sleep. As he went to set his glasses on the small table beside his bed he noticed the note. He picked it up and carefully unfolded it as though it were made of the most precious material in the world. It read,  
  
Harry,  
Meet me in the Dining Hall at 12:30 tonight. Love, Ginny  
  
This was exactly the kind of thing that Ginny did. He didn't particularly want to go but he had to. She was Ginny, and Ginny always found a way to get him whether he wanted to or not.  
  
He feigned sleep for a few hours until he glanced at his watch and as though he had gone forward in time he saw it was 12:20. He sat up in bed and put on a shirt and some sweatpants. He silently rose and crept from his room shutting the door with only a small click. He nearly hit the ceiling when he heard a voice behind him "Is there something you require master? I would be happy to assist you with anything I can."  
  
"Euan, you startled me." Harry said breathlessly. His face had gone quite cold, and his heart was pounding through his chest  
  
"I'm sorry master, it is my duty to stand guard outside your room."  
  
"It's fine. Did Ginny happen to leave the room?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She left around 15 minutes ago just after you dozed off."  
  
"I don't remember falling asleep." Harry said  
  
"That's why I woke you up. I expect you have a rendezvous with a certain young lady to be off to then sir?"  
  
"Yea, I have to go" He glanced at his watch 12:28 damn, he had to run. When he arrived at the Dining Hall he was out of breath and saw that the door was open slightly. When he walked in he saw that the table was set for two people. Harry took a second to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The only light source in the room was the two candles on the middle of the small table. The only problem with the setup was that he didn't see Ginny. "Gin, you here?" His question was answered only by silence. He asked again and again he was answered by silence. Just as he was getting ready to leave he heard a giggle from the shadows and he turned around to see his girlfriend sitting at the table with a glass and a small plate.  
  
"Well, sit down. Or are you going to leave me sitting here by myself?" She grinned at him as he walked over and sat in the chair across from her. Then, as if on cue, a covered silver platter appeared and the glasses filled with milk. Ginny lifted off the cover to reveal a platter full of chocolate chip cookies. Harry looked at her curiously, "What, I like milk and cookies and I-" she was cut off by the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here?" He asked. From the looks of it he was quite surprised.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I got up and came in here to get some milk and cookies. Not a crime is it?"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow at her, "So why is Harry here? Decided to ask him to join you?" His tone was starting to get a bit too accusatory for Harry's liking. "I wonder if mum knows?"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend you telling her unless you want your little secrets about what you and Hermione were doing all summer to slip out on accident." Ginny replied. At this Ron looked absolutely horrified and said to her in a calm voice,  
  
"O.K. if you keep your mouth shut I'll keep mine shut."  
  
"How about if you keep yours shut I'll keep mine shut?" Ginny looked like she was trying to hide her enjoyment at doing this. "Now why don't you go to bed, Ronniekins." As soon as she said this Ron turned beet red and rushed out of the room causing Harry to burst out in a fit of quiet laughter.  
  
"That was great Gin. Did you see him?" Harry said in-between laughs.  
  
"Yea," Ginny was now trying to fight back her laughter but was fighting a losing battle, "I was good wasn't I. Anyway let's eat I'm hungry!" She picked up a cookie and dunked it into the glass of cold milk in front of her. Before long the cookies were gone and the milk glasses empty.  
  
"C'mon Gin, let's go to bed." Just as Harry started to walk out he heard running behind him. Seconds later he felt a small weight land on his back and two arms and legs wrap around him. He wrapped his arms around her legs and put her up higher on his back. "Fine, I'll give you a piggyback ride, jeez." All he received for his comment was a playful slap on the head.  
  
"Go horsy." Ginny burst out into giggles and rested her chin on his head as he began to walk back to the room. When they finally got there she let go of his back and slid off of his lean form easily. "Thanks for the ride. We'll have to do this again sometime." And before he could say anything she gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
That night they came back. It was the first time in months he had experienced them but tonight they came back even worse than before. He was at Godric's Hollow. Only he could tell that nothing he could do would help him intervene. Suddenly he heard a scream from down the hall. He didn't register what was happening at first until he recognized who the voice was. It was Ginny. Then he heard another mans voice. It sounded like. Himself? He took off towards the hall and ran into the room he heard the scream come from.  
  
"Lily, take A.J. and run!" This was definitely his voice. Except when he saw himself he noticed that he was taller. Then he saw the figure in front of himself.  
  
"You cannot defeat me, Potter. You will die by my hand!" The voice belonged to Voldemort. James just stared at him determinedly. James raised his wand but Voldemort was quicker and before he knew what was happening he saw his father laying on the ground twitching in pain. He would not scream though. "Did you like that Potter? How about another dose of pain for old time's sake James? Crucio" He saw his father arch up in pain and his face screw up out of determination not to cry out. Small cuts were opening on his arms and face. Voldemort held the curse on longer this time but James still would not cry out. When he finally lifted the curse James fell to the ground panting and shaking all over in pain. Suddenly out of nowhere he turned out and fired the cruciatus curse at Voldemort. When the curse hit the wizard he shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards. James kept the curse on him as long as he could. The whole time saying, "You shouldn't have come here Tom. I won't die!" Finally the curse lifted and Voldemort straightened. Before James could utter another word Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedavera" and with a flash of green light James Potter was dead. Without a second glance Tom Riddle walked through the house knocking over all the doors until he found a young lady crouching with her son in her arms crying. She heard the man coming from down the hall and tried to hide her son. She was not fast enough though and as she was covering her young son the door to their sanctuary was demolished and Voldemort walked in. All Harry could do was watch in horror as his mother was tortured and killed. Just as Harry watched Voldemort turn his wand on himself as a toddler he was roused back into reality quite suddenly.  
  
"Harry, please wake up!" Ginny was nearly in tears clutching his hand by his bed. Euan was wiping his forehead with a cold cloth. Ginny wanted him to wake Harry up but the elf knew better. He knew if he woke Harry up suddenly there would be a good chance someone could be injured. As he patted his masters head the rag he was using was thrown across the as Harry sat bolt upright with a scream.  
  
A/N: I figured this would be a good time to introduce a bit of a bump in Harry's perfect life so far. Have fun with it and Review!!!!!!!! 


	10. chapter 10

Oh my gosh I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY you guys. Please don't hurt me looks at the bloodthirsty crowd innocently I won't be able to update if you kill me will I? I promise It'll be good! Crowd backs off Thank you. Anyway I'm really sorry it's been so long. I got distracted by something shiney and then after that it was all downhill. I'm starting again so thats what matters. If you recognize it, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
With a startled scream, Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought it was going to explode. He looked around franticly for a moment. "Harry!" he snapped his head around to see Ginny with tears in her eyes. "It's ok, it was just a dream". Harry took another deep breath and lay back onto his pillow.  
  
"Gin, I saw it, I saw them die, I watched Voldemort kill them" His attention turned to Euan. "Were you here the night it happened, the night they died?"  
  
"No master, your father sent us away to protect us." Euan looked as though he was pained to say it.  
  
"Who is AJ?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was Mister Black's daughter, she was killed by Voldemort" Euan answered this in a calm voice  
  
"Sirius! Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well sir-" Euan was cut off by a flock of people bursting into the room. First came Mrs. Weasley. Followed by Sirius, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ron, and Hernione. There were many words said, most along the lines of "Are you alright Harry?" All of which Harry answered yes to. He explained that he just had a nightmare and that he was fine. This seemed to be accepted by the Weasley's, but Sirius looked at him suspiciously. As everyone began to clear out, Sirius stayed behind, when the last person had left he shut the door and walked over to Harry's bed.  
  
"That wasn't any normal nightmare, was it Harry?" He looked concerned but spoke with an anxious tone. Harry wasted no time.  
  
"Why didn't anyone ever tell me about AJ? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sirius was taken aback by the mention of the name. Harry's voice landed somewhere between hurt and concerned.  
  
"How do you know about AJ Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I heard her name, my dad said 'take AJ and run' then Euan told me who she was"  
  
"Well I guess you'll want the whole story then." Sirius sighed, "I had a daughter, her name was Alexis Jenelle Black, everyone just called her AJ though. She was my pride and joy. As well as your parents Goddaughter. The night your parents were killed, they managed to escape their house and to come here. I was away that week on business for the order, so they were keeping AJ. When Voldemort came...he...he killed her. I didn't want a big to do about it, so we took the body and had a small private funeral. I remember you two could sit and play for hours. She was a few years older than you, but she loved nothing more than to sit and play with you." Harry could see the tears forming in Sirius's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius" Harry said, "I shouldn't have brought it up"  
  
"It's no one but Voldemort's fault Harry. That was the other reason I went to find Pettigrew, not only had he caused the death of my best friends, he caused the death of my daughter." Tears were openly flowing down Sirius's face. It was the only time since his name had been cleared that Harry had seen him cry. "Come on, you need to get some sleep, you have training tomorrow, and school in a week. Now, go to sleep." With that Harry lay back on his pillows and Sirius walked out. It was then Harry noticed Ginny still sitting beside his bed.  
  
"You can go now if you want, I'll be fine." Harry said to her gently  
  
"I want to stay in here if you dont mind" As she said this she squeezed his hand. It was the last thing Harry remembered before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Once again I'm sooooo horribly, terribly amazingly sorry for taking such a long break. It won't happen again, I PROMISE. Review please. Also, my email has changed, it's now Feel free to contact me. 


End file.
